El jardín secreto
by anatripotter
Summary: Esta histoiria tiene como destinataria a Zafiro Potter, quien cumple años hoy... El fic es de mi pareja favorita HarryGinny. Espero que les guste. Que sucede cuando Harry regresa a su vida luego de su encuentro con Voldemort. Será todo igual?


**Hola a todos!! Nuevamente estoy con ustedes en otra invención de mi alocada mente, pero este tiene una especial dedicatoria: a mi queridísima amiga Paloma, mas conocida en el mundo de fanfiction como Zafiro Potter… Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!! Y espero que la pases bien junto a los tuyos!! Y que este regalo te guste… no es humor como a ti te gusta… es algo mas triste… pero bueno… Es los que hay!! Pásalo bien, no tomes tanta coca cola y comete una buena rebanada de pastel por mí… y recuerda que amigas como tu, no se encuentran ni en el mundo!!**

**Summary: **Una vez que Harry regresa de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, su vida es una completa desesperanza… pero la ayuda de alguien especial para él, y el descubrimiento de un lugar maravilloso, harán que la visión de su vida cambie… y para siempre.

**El jardín secreto.**

Perdido. Esa era la palabra que se le venía a la mente cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la escuela que desde que llegó al mundo mágico consideró su hogar. Y estaba perdido. Ya nada era como antes.

Sus amigos de curso ya no estaban, salvo Hermione y Ron, y tenía que soportar a otros, que lo trataban como un dios.

Y no era para menos… durante el tiempo en el que Harry Potter debía cursar el séptimo año, él y sus dos amigos, habían decidido dejar la escuela para ir en búsqueda de los Horcruxes, objetos que poseían un pedazo de alma del mago mas temido de los últimos tiempos… Lord Voldemort. Claro que la empresa resultó más fácil de lo esperado, al menos al principio. Porque contaban con todas las notas que había dejado Albus Dumbledore, antiguo Director del colegio y protector del "niño que vivió". Fue fácil, encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón de Slytherin, y el broche de Ravenclaw… los dos restantes, sabía que los encontraría juntos, así que primero se encargó de Nagini… a quien casualmente conocía… era la boa que él había dejado escapar, cuando niño fuera al zoológico con sus tíos y primo. En agradecimiento, la víbora no lo atacó, y él pudo destruirla sin problemas… Voldemort fue distinto. El duelo con él fue de proporciones apocalípticas… sabía que si Harry ganaba, el mundo respiraría paz… aunque como decía Snape, la maldad siempre existe… Y si ganaba Voldemort, era el fin del mundo feliz que conociera… todo sería oscuridad. Todos sus amigos sufrirían… Ginny sufriría… eso era lo que mas lo angustiaba. Se maldijo una y mil veces, cuando recordaba el momento en que la dejó. Tenía que flagelarse mentalmente, para no sucumbir ante la tentación de decirle que la necesitaba a su lado… que ella era la fuente de inspiración de su poder… que ella representaba en su vida el amor. Pero cada vez que daba el paso para hacerlo, una voz interior le decía que estaba siendo egoísta… que debía dejarla vivir. Que ella no tenía la culpa del destino que a él le había tocado. Que ella no tenía por que sufrir, como sufría él.

Atrás habían quedado las cavilaciones y las dudas, de adolescente. Necesitaba pensar como adulto, sentirse adulto y vivir como un adulto. Lo pedía con fuerzas cada día al despertar. Necesitaba tener la actitud de hombre para soportar con temple, cada una de las vicisitudes que el día a día le traían. A veces no soportaba, y caía apoyando sus manos en la tierra húmeda, después de una batalla, llenas de sangre, y su cara empapada en lágrimas de dolor… No era la vida que hubiera soñado, pero tampoco querría una vida llena de oscuridad y maldad. No para ella.

Asco. Era la segunda sensación que se le venía al cuerpo cada vez que caminaba por las galerías a la hora de volver de alguna clase. Le asqueaba la forma en que los alumnos lo veneraban… no podía hacer nada tranquilo, porque sentía que decenas de miradas, lo buscaban para saber mas de él… y así el mundo mágico se enterara por los medios "Como era la vida de Harry Potter dentro de Hogwarts" Si hasta se imaginaba a la sanguinaria Rita Skeeter, convertida en escarabajo y tratando de llevarse la exclusiva. Unas niñas de quinto año pasaban a su lado y lo miraban con adoración. El solo les sonreía vagamente y seguía su paso, ignorando las risitas coquetas que emitían, o los suspiros… Sabía que todo eso lo traía la fama…. Fama que él no quería, fama que no buscó. Si tan solo era un chico que tuvo la desgracia de ser el que tenía que terminar esto… La fama, es una voluble amiga… le dijo hace tiempo un profesor fracasado. Y si, era voluble… era siniestra… era algo que en verdad le desagradaba. Si tan solo ser famoso de niño era algo que no soportaba… serlo ahora, cuando tenía un cuerpo adolescente, y pensaba como un hombre, lo hacían dar ganas de vomitar… vómitos y nauseas, le provocaban todos aquellos que lo adulaban, esperando una palabra, para luego regodearse ante mundo, diciendo "Soy amigo del salvador". Solo ella lo había querido por ser tan solo Harry… Respiró entrecortadamente, cuando el recuerdo de la pelirroja llegó una vez más, como siempre, a su mente. Era imposible saber que esa niñita, algo graciosa, y chillona, que conociera en la estación King Cross hace tantos años, se convertiría en la fuente de su existencia… por ella respiraba, por ella vivía… por ella moriría.

"**_Aunque me quede ciego y sin pensamientos_**

_**Habrá en mi alma un libro con mis recuerdos.**_

_**Aunque cambie el final, siempre es el mismo cuento,**_

_**Donde quedan las huellas de lo que siento.**_

**_Y Es por eso que no voy a olvidar…_**

**_Por los que han sufrido y por lo que no están._**

_**Por los que se han ido a ningún lugar…**_

_**Siento que me abraza la soledad, **_

**_Siento que me atrapa la soledad…." _**

Soledad…. La soledad de los grandes, como solían decir los libros de Historia. Solía leer cuando niño que los grandes héroes de la Historia, se pasaban la vida rodeados de personas, pero que íntimamente se sentían solos. Y eso podía entenderlo perfectamente. Si bien Ron y Hermione, estaban con él en la escuela, ellos pasaban el tiempo juntos. Ya no peleaban… se dedicaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, a amarse, a reconfortar sus heridas emocionales… y él a quien tenía? una horda de lamebotas, que querían una gratificación, una sarta de aduladores, que lo único que querían era pescar algo de su fama… Pero estaba tan solo. Si tan solo ella volviera… si tan solo ella dijera las palabras que Harry tanto esperaba… _"Te necesito, te quiero… no puedo vivir sin ti" _lo había soñado tanto que ya dolía, de solo acostarse por las noches. Estaba solo... Nadie con quien conversar, nadie con quien desahogarse, nadie con quien llorar. Y necesitaba tanto hacerlo… No tenía nada, ni a nadie… podía tener la fama, podía tener dinero, pero no tenía alguien que le brindara una palabra de consuelo, ni una sonrisa para sacarlo de su depresión. El había sido el único responsable por su situación. El la había separado de su vida. El, sabiendo el peligro que podía correr, le había dicho _hasta siempre_… _fue bonito pero no puede ser_. Y ella había entendido. Tan bien entendió el mensaje, que a ver de Harry, ella ya lo había olvidado. Quizás ella no tuviera un nuevo amor… pero tampoco quería saber nada con él. Harry sabía que estaba herida, furiosa, por la forma en que quedaron las cosas. Y estaba mas que convencido que el odio le había ganado al amor… ya no habría mas una pelirroja en su horizonte. Y cada vez que la veía, con su cabellera rojiza, pasear por el colegio, le embargaba esa sensación de amarga soledad. Ella ya no estaría para él, nunca más.

Desesperanza. Ya no tenía por quien vivir… solo restaba seguir en la vida como siempre, solo y sin nadie que se preocupe por él. Ya estaba harto de esa vida mediocre. Sonrió. Tuvo tanto valor para matar al mago más peligroso del mundo, y ahora tenía pocas expectativas para su vida en el "mundo real" que él había contribuido a restaurar…

Caminaba por un pasillo casi llegando a la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió, para salir a los terrenos y disfrutar del tibio sol de invierno, una catarata de flashes, lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se cerraran enceguecidos por la luz, y que sus manos taparan instintivamente la cara. Los fogonazos y el ruido de las cámaras, así como los rasgueos de las plumas "vuelapluma" en los pergaminos, unidos a los gritos de los reporteros y fotógrafos, lo hizo quedarse estático un segundo, y solo uno porque, al entender que era lo que sucedía, cerró la puerta de golpe y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera. Quería desaparecer… maldijo las medidas de seguridad de Hogwarts que no le permitían a sus alumnos desaparecerse dentro del castillo y los terrenos… Subió hasta el rellano y allí la escalera bifurcaba. Se detuvo un instante. Hacia donde seguir? A la izquierda, estaba la sala común de Griffindor. Esa hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero de los nervios había olvidado la contraseña. Miró hacia abajo y vio con pavor, que sus seguidores ya estaban dentro del castillo y que comenzaban a subir la escalera. Sin dudarlo optó por la escalera a la derecha.

- Señor Potter!! – decía una desaforada Rita Skeeter – haría esto mas fácil si se detuviera un instante y brindara una conferencia de prensa!! – El ni se detuvo a escucharla. Dobló un pasillo, siguió por otra escalera. Los gritos de los reporteros, se escuchaban como ecos a través del castillo. Algunos alumnos curiosos se detenían al borde de las escaleras para ver que ocasionaba el alboroto. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de doblar a la izquierda, alguien lo tomó del brazo. Instintivamente, levantó su varita para repeler al supuesto agresor.

- Ven… sígueme… -dijo la voz. El se quedó quieto un instante con los ojos abiertos. Había pensado miles de excusas para poder entablar una conversación, para al menos recomponer la amistad. Nunca pensó que su desesperada huída podría ser el detonante. La mano pequeña de Ginny Weasley, lo jalaba insistentemente – es que piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el día? – Lo miró. El la miró a los ojos. Los había extrañado tanto – Qué esperas? vámonos!!! – el grito agudo lo hizo despertar y seguirla.

- Ginny…

- Ven, por aquí… - recorrieron varios pisos, pasaron por un tapiz, y se perdieron en un oscuro pasadizo, que subía hacia una torre. El estaba perdido. Su temple de acero a la hora de la lucha, ahora estaba hecho una gelatina, y todo por causa de esa mano que lo tomaba con delicadeza y lo guiaba hacia su salvación… Frunció las cejas… es que solo pensaba que esa mano lo salvaba de Skeeter, o de esa vida miserable? – ya estamos cerca… - lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Donde vamos? – dijo al fin. Ella se dio vuelta y aminoró la marcha, caminando tranquila. El también así lo hizo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- No conoces este pasadizo? – él lo negó – pensé que con el mapa lo habías descubierto.

- No tenía tiempo de inspeccionar el castillo tan detenidamente – ella dejó de sonreír.

- Lo siento… olvidé que tu estabas ocupado en cosas mas importantes… - eso dolió. Le pareció que fue una indirecta, que a Harry le pegó hondo. – De todas maneras… como yo no tenía nada importante que hacer – otra indirecta. A ella le dolía que no la llevara – pues, he tenido bastante tiempo para merodear. – Tiempo. "_Ojala haya tenido el mismo tiempo yo, pequeña_" pensó Harry.

- Si, bueno… pero falta mucho?

- Ya llegamos… - el pasadizo, terminó en un pasillo en el que había varias puertas a lo largo del mismo. Las paredes, tenían cuadros, que a simple vista conocían a Ginny, porque a medida que ellos pasaban la saludaban cordialmente, y a Harry lo miraban con beneplácito. Harry suspiró. Ni de los cuadros aduladores se salvaría en esta vida. Llegaron a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Ella sacó su varita, y pronunció unas palabras en voz muy baja, tanto, que Harry no pudo oírlas. La cerradura hizo un leve clic, y ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo. – Serás el primer hombre que entre a este lugar, Harry – él asintió colorado – espero que entiendas que nadie puede saber de la existencia de este lugar… lo prometes?

- Prometido – ella abrió la puerta y le hizo una pequeña reverencia invitándolo a pasar. Cuando Harry volvió la mirada hacia la sala… sus ojos se abrieron mostrando todo su brillo. Ginny miró las facciones del joven y sonrió. Al parecer a Harry le había encantado el lugar. Y no era para menos. No era una sala… era un jardín, en lo alto de una torre. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por un césped, tan verde como sus ojos esmeraldas. Tenía unos caminos de piedra, que bordeaban una inmensa fuente. Por todo el lugar había flores, de diferentes especies. Rosales, de variados colores, violetas, jazmines. Todas las flores con colores vistosos… algunas no las conocía, pero eran tan exóticas y hermosas, como todo el jardín. Y lo extraño, era que parecía que el crudo invierno no dañaba las plantas. En ese lugar, parecía que solo la primavera fuera la única estación del año. Después de observar todo el lugar con deleite, giró la mirada y la posó en el objeto de su devoción. Ginny lo miraba, esperando su opinión, con esa sonrisa tan provocativa, y a la vez tan tranquilizante. – Esto es…

- Es maravilloso no crees? – dijo ella aun sonriendo y entrando mas hacia el jardín. – Te juro que cuando lo encontré… - lo miró – no pude dejar de sentirme en paz… aquí se respira tranquilidad, no te parece?

- Ya lo creo – dijo él siguiendo sus pasos. Ella llegó hasta la fuente y se sentó en la orilla. Allí, Harry observó que el agua era cristalina, y se alzaba hacia un querubín, que la botaba en un chorro desde la punta de su flecha – Es cupido?

- Algo así – dijo ella con una risita simpática. El suspiró… hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba reír. – Pero mira hacia el fondo de la fuente!! – Harry bajó la vista y vio, una cantidad de pececitos de varios colores, que nadaban plácidamente. Ella se alejó de la fuente, y se fue a sentar en un banco de madera que estaba cerca. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cabello – me encantaría quedarme a vivir aquí – dijo ella en un suspiro – pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera, en este lugar… aquí no hay nada que te dañe – bajó la mirada. Harry no supo que decir.- Y de quien huías? – dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

- De Skeeter y su banda… de fracasados imbéciles…

- Vaya Potter, que vocabulario ha traído de su cruzada!!

- No te burles… - dijo sentándose a su lado – Tu también te expresarías de esa manera, si tuvieras que lidiar día a día con esa clase de gente…

- Noto algo de fastidio en tu voz – dijo.

- Acaso no estarías fastidiada? Todo el santo día, tengo que estar contestando preguntas de todo tipo, a personas que ni conozco!!

- Entiende que todo el mundo te venera por lo que…

- Acaso crees que yo quiero veneración? – la miró – Cielos Ginny creí que me conocías!!

- Conozco al antiguo Harry – él bajó la mirada – a este no lo conozco.

- Creeme que sigo siendo el mismo… - dijo suspirando.

- En todo sentido? – él la miró. No entendía el significado de su pregunta.

- No se a que te refieres… - trató de salir del tema – que es este lugar? – ella entendió que no quería hablar.

- Es un lugar secreto… - él sonrió, por la manera en que ella sonaba con un dejo de intriga en su voz. – Recuerdas la cámara de los secretos? – él se estremeció al recordarla – si a mi me da la misma impresión… - dijo ella.- Pues resulta que en "Hogwarts una historia", leí sobre la leyenda de un jardín secreto… algo referido a un tributo que una de las fundadoras, creó para recordar un amor perdido… la leyenda dice que Helga Hufflepuff, estaba enamorada de un mago que tenía un destino incierto… él debía enfrentarse a un mal de esa época, y entonces la dejó, con la esperanza de que a ella no le pasara nada – Harry la miró. Hasta ese momento la historia podría fácilmente sintetizar su vida con Ginny… no le pareció correcto hacérselo ver. – Lo cierto es que el mago se fue, en busca de su destino y ella quedó destrozada – la voz de Ginny se quebró un poco al decir estas palabras – Y luego se enteró que él había muerto – Harry se estremeció – Por esa razón, Helga decidió construir el jardín, en memoria de su único amor…. Y cada vez que sentía nostalgia por él, venía al jardín, y este le traía el consuelo que su alma necesitaba…

- Y te leíste "Hogwarts una historia? – Dijo él tratando de zanjar el tema. Desde la primera palabra se había quedado impresionado por la leyenda. Ella torció los ojos.

- Pues… si! – dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo – que querías que hiciera? Mis mejores amigos se habían marchado – el sintió una punzada en el estomago. Ella no había dicho mi amor me había dejado. Ella lo consideraba ya un amigo – Era leer, o escuchar las absurdas historias de Luna!! – sonrieron tímidamente y se miraron a los ojos… parecía que nunca se hubieran separado. Pero había pasado, y ya no eran los mismos… Para Harry, ya no existía el amor mutuo. Solo él tenia amor para dar… su atribulada mente le hacía pensar que ella, ya lo había olvidado.

- Y que pasó después… digo después ella murió, no?

- Claro!! – dijo ella en un tono burlón – a todos nos llega tarde o temprano Harry… – él asintió - Pero Helga no quería que nadie entrara a su santuario… no quería que nadie lo profanara… entonces, como Slytherin selló la cámara para que solo su heredero pudiera abrirla, ella selló la entrada a esta torre, para que nadie, excepto alguien que de corazón quisiera un rato de paz, pudiera entrar, una vez que la encontrara…

- Y tu… como la encontraste?

- Bueno… Consulté algunos libros… y eso unido a tu mapa del merodeador, me hicieron ver que desde el lago, el castillo tiene ocho torres grandes y una muy pequeña bien alejada del resto. Consulté el mapa el merodeador, para ver que había en ese lugar, y me di con que no salía esa pequeña torre…

- Está protegido por magia antigua?

- Aja – dijo ella acercándose – me dije, realmente necesito un lugar para descansar y sentirme viva después de que… -se quedó callada y colorada. El la miró.

- Ginny… - ella se alejó y él le tomó la mano. – no sabes cuanto lamento que hayas…

- No. No lo lamentas… sino no me hubieras dejado – lo miró – pero eso no importa ahora, no? Ahora tienes otras cosas que hacer… y yo tengo mi vida.- Esas palabras dolieron mas que cualquier hechizo lanzado por Voldemort. El se abandonó en el banco y se tomó la cara con las manos. Estaba abatido.

- No sabes lo que pasé… - Dijo al fin – No tienes idea lo que se siente estar allá afuera…

- No la tengo – dijo ella, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Una de sus manos se acercó a la cara y le tomó las manos. El se dejó tocar y levantó la mirada para verla. – Quisiera que me lo contaras.

- No creo que pueda… - dijo y sus ojos se aguaron.

- Haz el intento… nada me gustaría más que saber de tu vida, una vez que… te fuiste.

- Un completo caos… - suspiró – tenía la mente puesta en derrotarlo… tratar de que mis objetivos se cumplieran… de que la profecía una vez por todas diera su veredicto… él o yo – Ginny se estremeció al oír estas palabras.

- Harry…- él la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Los extrañaba tanto.- Si no quieres…

- Por favor… - le acarició un mechón de su pelo – déjame hablar… es la primera vez que tengo ganas de hacerlo sin que nadie me esté obligando… creo que aunque sea eso te debo, no?

- No me debes nada, sabes?- dijo ella con una voz tan tierna que a Harry se le erizó la piel.

- Pero yo creo que te debo esto –Le besó la mano y suspiró – Partimos con Hermione y Ron, la mañana después de la boda de Bill y Fleur… no sabíamos a donde ir, hasta que una pluma de fénix, nos llegó con un cuaderno lleno de notas… era de Dumbledore. En el nos decía todo acerca de los horcruxes…

- Qué son?

- Los horcruxes son…

- Lo sé Harry – El se sorprendió – No necesito una clase ahora… es que hablas en plural.

- Eran siete – Ella acalló una exclamación de terror.

- Merlín!! – solo acotó.

- Pues… tu conociste uno – ella lo miró confundida – el diario de Riddle – Ginny se tensó. El acarició suavemente la mano para serenarla – Dumbledore sospechó porque ese recuerdo, pensaba por si mismo y tomaba decisiones…

- Los otros…

- sería muy largo enumerarlos a todos… Dumbledore se encargó de un anillo y cuando murió habíamos ido a buscar otro, un medallón – bufó – que resultó falso.

- Pero los encontraste…a todos?

- Si – dijo sereno – los últimos dos fueron complicados de hallar… y si encontraba a uno, encontraba al último.

- Que eran…

- La serpiente de Voldemort y Voldemort mismo –Aquí la chica solo se estremeció. Aunque Harry se dio cuenta que ella quiso lanzar un grito de terror.- Fue dura… la batalla… Eran dos potentes ejércitos que se enfrentaban a campo abierto… después de varias horas de lucha… – respiró entrecortado – Cientos de cadáveres diseminados por todo el campo… Mi mirada estaba perdida, esperando y rogando no encontrarme a Ron o a Hermione tendidos en el suelo… no lo hubiera soportado – sus ojos verdes dejaron escapar una lagrima – Solo había olor a cuerpos quemados, a sangre… a muerte. Yo… yo - le dolía recordar, pero a medida que hablaba sentía que esa opresión en el pecho disminuía – Yo, trataba de hacerme paso ante ese panorama, buscaba a Ron… Como un autómata, removía los cuerpos… mis manos se llenaron de sangre… de miradas vacías, de gente que jamás conocí, y que dieron su vida por este mundo Ginny – ella no escondió sus lagrimas, y él tampoco las suyas – Y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos… Esas miradas vacías todavía me persiguen cada vez que me voy a dormir sabes?

- Harry…

- Déjame terminar por favor… - suspiró otra vez – cuando encontré a Ron, estaba tratando de reanimar a Hermione – jadeó - allí mi mundo se vino abajo, pensé lo peor y… tengo que ser honesto contigo… Allí flaqueé… allí estuve a segundos de desistir, de darme por vencido y de dejar esto… Cuando vi la desesperación de Ron por salvarla… me di cuenta que… que si hubieras sido tu…

- Pero Hermione sobrevivió!!- dijo ella.

- Si, pero entiéndeme, en ese momento… y una vez que ves a tantos cadáveres, cualquiera que este tendido en el piso, te parece que está muerto… y Hermione estaba tan pálida… Al parecer Ron vio esa duda en mis ojos, porque me tomó de la chaqueta y con lágrimas en los ojos, me hizo jurar que la muerte de Hermione, no había sido en vano… - tragó saliva- Me exigió que cumpla la profecía… porque si no lo hacía, no solo perdería a Hermione, sino que también lo perdería a él.

- Y que pasó?

- Fue cuando Hermione, emitió un débil gemido y él, sin siquiera decirme nada, desapareció con Hermione en brazos… Solo me dedico una mirada, como diciéndome "confío en ti"… y se fue.

- Te dejó solo?

- Si – la miró – Ya todo estaba listo… en el campo de batalla solo estábamos Voldemort y yo. Entendí que en esos momentos la prioridad era salvar la vida de Hermione, y nunca le reproché por eso.

- Voldemort…

- Estaba esperándome, muy confiado – sonrió – El pensaba que tenía la vida comprada… Era tanta su inhumanidad, que ni siquiera sintió, cuando acabe con cada parte de su alma… ya no tenía sentimientos… ya no podía sentir remordimientos… ya no era un hombre… pero aun teniendo miedo, decidí enfrentarme, aun creyendo que me convertiría en un asesino… ya no había marcha atrás... y lo hice.

- Después…

- Después me acerqué cautelosamente y lo miré – suspiró – no olvidaré nunca esa expresión… sus ojos, estaban rojos… y su boca abierta sorprendida… Nunca pensó que un niño podría con él… y murió así, en la prepotencia de los que se creen dioses… de los que se creen dueños de la verdad… murió solo como un pobre infeliz… de la misma manera en que vivió…

- Y regresaste… - dijo ella con tristeza. El todavía miraba hacia el chorro de agua que emanaba de la boca del querubín. Hablar había sido como una catarsis… un peso menos en su existencia – y aun así noto que ya no eres el mismo – él se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirarla. Ella lo miraba con tristeza – Mírate… - suspiró – tienes el cuerpo de un adolescente… las vivencias de un hombre y la mirada de un viejo… – miró hacia el jardín. El se quedó pasmado.

- Ginny…

- No, tu hablaste, déjame hablar a mi….- se levantó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente. El se quedó quieto sentado, esperando – Yo… me sentí mal porque te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte… - lo miró, él bajó la mirada – Sentía que había hecho algo mal… que no te merecía…

- No es verdad!

- Déjame hablar! – dijo ella impaciente – Sabía que tenías algo así en tu destino… lo presentía. No me preguntes como… solo podía sentir esa opresión en el pecho y esa sensación de perdida cada vez que estábamos juntos... en ese único mes que me sentí querida por ti. Sabía que no nos quedaba tiempo… hubiera querido demostrarte mas mi amor… pero desgraciadamente, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos… creo que la muerte de Dumbledore precipitó las cosas no?

- Si – dijo él – Si las cosas no hubiesen sido así, tal vez tu y yo no …

- No hables de supuestos Harry – dijo ella dándole la espalda – al final tu sabías que pasaría… Tu sentido del deber y tu valor, te habrían hecho irte… tarde o temprano el que nosotros no estuviéramos juntos se daría… Meses después de tu partida, me di cuenta, que era mejor que te fueras y me dejaras antes, que lamentar dejarnos después… no sé que hubiera pasado entre nosotros si tu y yo seguíamos juntos Harry… - él se puso colorado – No voy a negarte que te odié, te lloré, pero cuando regresaste, sentí que aun podría haber esperanzas para nosotros… Pero luego noté que ya no eras el mismo…. Ya no estaba tu mirada divertida, tus sonrisas… Ya no eras tu.- lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la cara. El cerró los ojos tratando de grabar esa caricia. – Como te dije antes… tenías el cuerpo de adolescente, las vivencias de un hombre adulto y la mirada de un viejo – él dejó caer varias lagrimas.

- Que esperabas… - abrió los ojos acuosos a causa de las lagrimas y la miró – Por Merlín, Ginny… mi vida dio un giro de 180° cuando mandé la maldición asesina hacia ese maldito!! Me convertí en un asesino! Vi morir a gente que dio su vida porque estuviera en ese momento… librando una batalla que no pedí, y que me quitó la oportunidad de tener lo que más anhelo, una familia… Y regreso… claro que nada es igual… tu ya no… -se calló.

- Si tan solo lograras encontrar a ese adolescente que dejaste morir, para convertirte en hombre.

- No puedo!! – gritó – por mas que lo intento no puedo encontrarlo!! Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para recordar como se sentía ser un maldito crío, y llego a la conclusión de que tendría que volver a nacer!! Porque toda mi maldita vida me privaron de mi infancia… todo por culpa de una profecía!! - se dejó caer al borde de la fuente y para tratar de calmarse, metió la mano en el agua… Los peces se arremolinaron alrededor de sus dedos, como tratando de menguar su dolor – ni siquiera tengo el consuelo que me trajo vivo hasta aquí –ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él. Le tomó con la mano su mentón y lo obligó a mirarla – ni siquiera puedo tenerte a ti…

- Harry…

- Se que te perdí – suspiró – ni siquiera me hablas… no sé… en verdad… tu has sido en lo primero que pensé luego que lo maté… Y recordé la profecía… esa parte que dice, _"El, que tiene un poder especial que el otro no tiene…" _sabes cual fue mi poder especial? mi amor por ti… El pensar que me querías…y que debía terminar con él porque necesitaba estar contigo… y tener algo que nunca tuve… felicidad. Porque tu eres felicidad Ginny… - ella no dijo nada. El bajó la mirada hacia un pez dorado, que nadaba, por el cuenco que había formado con su mano – Y ni siquiera eso me deja vivir ese infeliz… me quitó lo que mas quería… mis padres, mi padrino, mis amigos… - la miró – mi amor…

- Harry….- dijo ella en un susurro.

- Te amo… - bajó la mirada – y entiendo que ya no… - ella le tapó la boca.

- No lo digas…

- No decirlo es como tapar el sol con un dedo… te he esperado… te he visto, he querido que me dijeras algo… que me odias, que me aborreces…

- No te odio.

- Pero te soy indiferente…

- Ya te lo dije… ya no eres el mismo de antes – dijo ella impaciente – Si no te he hablado es porque pienso que como tu terminaste la relación, tu debías recomponerla – él abrió los ojos. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba – Después pensé "Si, es lerdo, pero también es lindo" – él sonrió – Y me dije, quizás tenga que dar el primer paso… pero me di cuenta que sería mejor que no estuviera contigo… eres una celebridad, tienes que entender que ahora hay mucha gente que espera mucho de ti…

- Pero yo no quiero que la gente espere nada de mi…. Yo quiero ser solo Harry, vivir en las montañas, criar cabras y que el mundo se olvide de mí.

- Será algo difícil porque aun quedan los libros… -ella sonrió – Cuando vi que odiabas la sobre exposición publica, me convencí que debía darte una oportunidad… pero entonces vi que ya no eras el de antes… te veía ausente, perdido… ya no hablabas, te escurrías por los rincones… te habías convertido en una fantasma… alguien que todos veían… pero que sabían que en realidad no estabas allí… Entonces, me planteé seriamente que ya no quedaba un lugar para mi en tu vida…. Y desistí.

- Ginny…

- Desistí… Esta mañana al verte entrar al Gran Salón, en el desayuno, desistí de ti… me dije a mi misma que aun tenía una vida… y si tu no tenías ganas de vivir la vida como corresponde, que te vaya bien… que yo era joven y que quería tener una oportunidad, ser feliz… Y ese Harry deslucido, no me la proveería nunca…

- Entiendo… -dijo él más desganado que nunca. Cada una de esas palabras eran tan dolorosas como ciertas. Había visto a Hermione, salir de las heridas de la guerra, y vivir… Había visto a Ron, y a todos los que lucharon mirar con esperanza el futuro y seguir viviendo, tratando de olvidar… él no podía. Olvidar era difícil… y sabía que eso no lo dejaba vivir… pero aun así, no podía olvidar…

- Y desistí…

- Ya me lo dijiste. – dijo él triste.

- No… en el almuerzo – suspiró – me di por vencida y me di cuenta que no quería desistir…

- Eh? – dijo el mas confundido. Ella rió.

- Es que… por qué tendría que desistir de quererte? Por que tendría que abandonar, renunciar a ti? si cada vez que te veía clamabas por ayuda, pero tu y tu maldito orgullo te hacían callar… entonces me dije... "Ginevra, eres una Griffindor, el valor que tuviste al correr frente a toda la casa, en la sala común y besarlo, sin que nada te importe… debes tenerlo ahora que te necesita"… y fue cuando te encontré en la escalera – El la miró.

- Ginny…

- Y bien? – lo miró adoptando la pose de su madre cuando se enfadaba. – estás dispuesto a olvidar…. O a olvidarme? – él se levantó para abrazarla. Fue un abrazo con toda el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo. Sintió un suave gemido de Ginny al sentirse entre los brazos y sonrió complacido. Sintió como ese calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja, penetraba por cada uno de los poros de su piel y le daba esperanza… sonrió y se separó apenas… solo para mirarla a los ojos.

- Ni una cosa ni la otra… – ella se quedó mirándolo. El acercó sus labios y lentamente la besó. Había deseado hacerlo desde el día en que regresó. El beso, unido a las caricias de Ginny en su cabellera, lo hacían sentir vivo otra vez. Se separaron lentamente. Harry apoyó su frente a la de la chica, y sin parpadear trató de ahondarse en la mirada avellana. Veía luz en esos ojos… la luz que lo sacaría de ese mundo de tinieblas en el que se encontraba.

- Harry… no entiendo.

- No puedo olvidar lo que he vivido Ginny – dijo con amargura – pero si tu estás a mi lado… aprenderé a vivir con eso… Te amo chiquita… - le dio un beso corto – no ha habido un solo segundo, desde que me fui, que mi mente no estuviera ocupada por tu presencia… tu sabor – la besó otra vez, esta vez fue mas apasionado – tu perfume – besó su cuello – Ayúdame a salir de esto… por favor – la abrazó de nuevo y sin quererlo, lloró… Lloró por todo los días que hubiera querido llorar… por los que había perdido, por todo el dolor… se asombró él mismo de lo mucho que lloró.

- Anda – decía ella con suavidad – llora todo lo que haga falta Harry. Y recuerda que siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar…

- No… - dijo separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas – ya no quiero hacerlo… ya no quiero estar triste… ya no quiero tener pesadillas del pasado… quiero que lo que viví sea eso, parte de un pasado al que no deseo regresar.

- Harry…

- No lo entiendes… tu me has dado esperanza. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa… con solo eso, me has dado la poción que empezará a curar mi alma, Ginny… -la abrazó – solo te pido que no me dejes… Que me ames…

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo nunca Harry – lo miró – te amo… te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón… Merlín y mis hermanos saben lo pesada que me ponía cuando hablaba de ti… Nunca te dejaré solo… Quiero ver la mirada que tienes ahora, siempre…

- Mi mirada?

- Ya no luce, descolorida, sin vida… tus ojos brillan…

- Solo tu produces ese milagro – la besó. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Wow!! – dijo ella toda colorada – creo que fue buena idea traerte aquí. – él sonrió – Crees que ya los buitres se habrán marchado?

- No lo sé…

- Tengo hambre Harry… no he almorzado nada – él la abrazó y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

- No me importa quien este allá afuera… estoy tan feliz de tenerte que no e importaría contestar algunas preguntas…

- Vaya, con que esas tenemos señor Potter – dijo ella dándole un pellizco suave en el brazo – pero sabe que? Lo he visto jugar por varios días con el tenedor y no probar bocado – él rió – será mejor que si quiere estar conmigo, recupere la forma… no quiero a mi lado un enclenque!

- Antes era pequeño y me adorabas…

- Pero eso era entes de ver el tremendo cuerpazo que desarrollaste a los dieciséis!! – La carcajada de Harry resonó en el jardín.

- Hacia tiempo que no me reía así.

- Acostúmbrate, porque las risas se oirán desde hoy más en tu vida que los lamentos.

- Gracias a ti, de eso estoy seguro – salieron al pasillo que conducía al pasadizo y Ginny se dio vuelta, murmurando las mismas palabras, y la puerta se selló nuevamente

- Como es que lograste encontrar la contraseña? – dijo él.

- Solo aquel que quiera encontrar el jardín, y que realmente necesitara paz, podría entrar en él, Harry.

- Y yo…

- Acaso no crees que lo necesitabas? – él asintió.

- Y qué dices cuando abres la puerta?

- Eso es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba…

- Egoísta…-dijo él llegando al pasadizo. La tomó de la cintura y la apoyó en la pared, dándole un beso, como más adelante los catalogara Ginny, de película. – Si alguna vez yo necesitara paz… cómo podría entrar?

- Si alguna vez necesitas paz… entrarás conmigo… nunca mas voy a separarme de ti Harry. Así chilles, patalees, o hagas cualquiera de esos berrinches que solías hacer, está claro?

- Si… mi vida – dijo él sereno. Tenía razón… Desde ahora y para siempre, cada vez que él necesitara paz, no precisaba ir a un lugar determinado. Solo necesitaba mirar esos ojos, ver esa sonrisa y sentir cerca su cuerpo… con tan solo eso, se aseguraba para siempre un paraíso donde encontrar paz y la felicidad… su jardín secreto.

_Finite incantátem_

****

**Nota de la autora:** gracias por haberlo leído… Surgió porque nunca he leído algún fic, que relate, exactamente el momento justo, en que Harry regresa, con las huellas de la batalla… si no les pareció bueno, disculpen…

La canción, es un fragmento del tema _Indulto, de Alejandro Lerner_… si no la escucharon, le aconsejaría que lo hicieran…

Solo déjenme saber su opinión…

Para ti, Paloma, mi amiga en la distancia, toda la felicidad del mundo en este, tu día… espero que hayas pasado el día como siempre quisiste… aunque como me dices, no todo lo que uno sueña puede darse… (tu sabes a lo que me refiero!)

Y el día de San Valentín, les prometo poner la tercera parte de esta trilogía de One Shots, que surgió para Navidad…

Saludos Silvia


End file.
